Come Back to Me
by Kibasgirl2011
Summary: FemNaruXGaara  Naruka and Gaara realize they don't have alot of time left together...so they end up sharing an intense moment of passion together. Rated M for partial lemon/language Please R&R


_**Come Back to Me**_

Naruka's POV (_ITALICS)_

Gaara's POV **(BOLD)**

Normal POV (normal text)

Don't own Naruto and I don't lay claim to the fem Naru name Naruka. I dont own any of the characters either. The name Naruka is just the best I could come up with since I haven't been writing since 2008 o_o

Please read and review! I'm very rusty since it's been so long, but I hope you guys like it. I'm going to get started on re-writing Never Ending Love this weekend. The reason why the lemon here is super short is because I'm planning on writing a huge lemon during the re-write of Never Ending Love.

SETTING: between episodes 219-220 of the series pre-shippuden. This is right after Gaara defeats Seimei and Naruto is leaving.

_It had been three days since we came back to Hidden Leaf Village and I had been admitted to the hospital along with Gaara. I don't know how it happened, but we both ended up in the same room. When I knew I wouldn't get caught…I would let myself glance over at Gaara while he had would rest his eyes since he could never fall asleep."He is so handsome," I thought to myself blushing. __I was so drawn to Garra… ever since I first laid eyes on him. He was just like me, a jinchurriki. He had suffered the same pain and loneliness as I did. I watched him change ever since I beat him during the Chunin exams. After that fateful day… I found myself thinking about Gaara every single second of the day, wondering if I would ever get to see him again. I had begun to harbor a deep love for him, more than a love for a friend… here he was in the same room with me and all I could do is stare at him. I looked further down his body…he wasn't scrawny…far from it. My eyes made it back up to his face when his sea foam green eyes met mine. "SHIT," I cursed at myself inwardly blushing a dark red. I turned away as fast as I could. I could feel his eyes burning straight through me. I had to say something FAST. "Umm…UHH…THERES A DAMN FLY BUZZING IN HERE FOR THE PAST HOUR AND I COULD HAVE SWORN IT LANDED ON YOU!" I yelled out. I could feel my blush deepening…WHY AM I SUCH A SPAZ?_

_I was so grateful when Shizune came in to check in on us and let us know that we were going to be released from the hospital today. As I was going down the front steps of the hospital I saw pervy sage waiting for me. "Hey kid," He said smiling. "What are you doing here pervy sage?" I questioned him. As usual he gave me his trademark grin and said"It's time to make you strong kid… get ready we leave in three days. I'm gonna focus all my attention on to you 100%," "Wait…leaving? For how long?" I asked him with a puzzled expression on my face. "Three years," he said bluntly. I felt a deep sadness in the pit of my stomach. All my friends…my home…and Gaara I wouldn't see them for three years. "Well…I got to go kid see ya at the gates in three days." And with that pervy sage disappeared. That's when an all too familiar voice said "Naruka?" It was Gaara…he had heard everything. I turned around and once again his eyes met mine. I couldn't bear it anymore I could feel the tears dripping down my face. He started making his way down the stairs and I felt an immediate sense of panic set in. "Umm…Ummm I got to go! Sorry Gaara I'll see you later!" I yelled out at him while wiping the tears off my face putting on my best smile. As I was running, I thought to myself "Three days…I got to tell him then no matter what before I regret not taking the chance. _

"**I should have stopped her," I said to myself as I watched her run off down the street. Uzumaki Naruka was without a doubt one of the strangest girls I had ever known. She was loud, hyper and vulgar. I was so drawn to her…she had reached down to the very depths of my soul. I will never forget the moment in the forest when she had beaten me…she reached out her blood soaked hand and grabbed mine. All it took was that one touch for her to leave me thinking about her every single second. She had become precious to me, but I could only hope one day that I could be precious to her. Every chance I had I would stare deeply in to her beautiful sapphire eyes. I craved her touch…and I craved to touch her. Now she was leaving in three days and I'm not going to let her leave without letting her know how much she means to me. **

It was the day before Naruka was supposed to leave. She was walking aimlessly around the village. "It looks like it's going to rain," Naurka said staring up at the sky. She heard footsteps behind her and a voice say "Careful there Naruka, your neck will get stuck like that if you stare at the sky for too long," "Oh hi Kakashi-sensei!" Naruka said chuckling. "Let's keep walking," Kakashi said. "So what's up?" Naruka said glancing at her sensei. "You have not been acting like yourself the past few days," Kakashi said stopping at a nearby bench where they both sat down. "I'm fine now really sensei," Naruka said smiling. "I know you're going to miss everyone…particularly Gaara," Kakashi said bluntly. Naruka blushed brightly yelling out "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Kakashi chuckled and said "Calm down Naruka…you may think no one notices when you're mentally groping Gaara with your eyes , but trust me I'm not the only one whose noticed," "ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHO!" Naruka yelled out still blushing brightly "Everyone except Lee… Lee is oblivious when it comes to that sort of thi-," Kakashi said while his attention was drawn away from Naruka to the person that had come in to his view. Naruka was muttering to herself and fidgeting with her fingers due to the fact she was so flustered at what her sensei had just said when she yelled again "UGH THIS IS SO EMBARASSING SENSEI!...Sensei? What are you looking at?" Naruka was very confused at this point and turned to see who he was staring at. It was Gaara… and he seemed like he wanted to say something, but just couldn't find the words to express himself. Kakashi turned to Naruka and said "I'm going to get going…Gaara will be better company than me," Naruka immediately started stuttering and blushing terribly. "Take care you two…" Kakashi said waving one hand back at the pair.

Gaara nervously walked over and sat down next to Naruka. "She's so cute when she blushes." He thought to himself. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Both were flustered as to how to even begin trying to express the deep passionate love they held for each other. They never had anyone to teach them about how to act in this kind of situation. They were always alone, but now they had managed to find each other through their loneliness and pain. All of a sudden Gaara felt his face get hot. "What is this feeling?" he thought to himself. Naruka had grabbed his hand and laced her slender fingers in to his. He realized that he was starting to blush just as bad as Naruka was. They were lost in each other's eyes, as if they were screaming how much they loved and wanted one another. "Umm...Come with me!" Naruka blurted out pulling Gaara off the bench. It had begun to rain heavily as they were making their way through the forest "Where are we going?" Gaara said as Naruka led him. "I'm g-going to s-sh-show you where I spent most of my time as a child," Naruka said trying her best not to stutter too much. Eventually Naruka pulled Gaara into a clearing that was filled with various herbs and beautiful flowers. "Damnt! This rain is getting really heavy, C'mon follow me!" Naruka yelled out to Gaara as she started to run in front and in to an empty shed that was in the area. "How did you find this place?" Gaara said to Naruka as he began to take off his soaked clothing. Eventually he was standing before her wearing only his pants. _ Oh…my…GOD, I couldn't stop myself from devouring his perfect body with my eyes. That's when I began to wonder what the rest of his body looked like under those pants… FUCK…pay attention to his question you moron! SNAP OUT OF IT._ "This was where the medical ninja would spend time picking all the herbs they needed and in that empty shed is where they would pile up everything before they would pack it up in to big bunches and go back to the village. I found this place after I ran away from a group of villagers ganging up on me as usual. I would come to this place and sit in this very shed and cry myself to sleep. Eventually, this became a sanctuary for me…it was so peaceful here. This was somewhere I could go and know that at least the animals and the birds weren't afraid of me. I felt some semblance of normalcy when I would come here," Naruka said while smiling softly at Gaara. Gaara noticed Naruka begin to shiver. "You should take off your wet clothes…your going to catch a cold," Gaara said while staring deeply in to her eyes. "Yeah I'm starting to feel cold, AH-AHH-AHCHOOO! Umm...turn around for a sec please?" Naruka replied as she began to take off her jacket. Gaara nodded and turned around to give her some privacy.

**I could hear her clothes beginning to drop to the floor. My heart began to race and my curiosity began to get the better of me. I turned around just enough to glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She was pulling her mesh tank top over her head revealing a black bra… I felt myself get hard instantly. I was mesmerized by every inch of her…from the way the water from the rain fell down between her cleavage to make its way down to the hem of her bright orange pants. She didn't stop there though…she took off her pants too which made me want to rip off her panties and screw her against the wall…HARD. I looked away before she could realize that I had been watching her. I felt her back press against my own causing me to feel shivers go down my spine almost making me groan out loud. "I'm going to miss you Gaara," My eyes widened with shock. I felt her hand latch on to mine and I realized that I couldn't control myself anymore. I spun her around and pinned her down on to the floor. Those eyes…she was staring straight in to my soul. Only she could make me feel like this and I had to have her…I had to make her know how much I love her before I let her leave tomorrow. "Ww-Why?" I blurted out. I watched as she grabbed one of my hands that was holding her shoulders down and brought it right over her heart and pressed tightly. "Because you are the missing part of my heart Gaara…I love you," she smiled sweetly.**

With those three words Gaara brought Naruka up in to a passionate kiss. Pulling her in to his lap his hands began to roam all over her body. "I love you too," He whispered hotly in her ear. His hands found their way back up to her breasts and began to massage them roughly, while planting fiery kisses all over her neck and face. "Ahh—Ahhh GAARA!" She moaned out. Naruka could feel his rock hard dick pressing against her pussy. She reached her hand down and began to rub him over his pants. He growled lowly against her neck moaning "Naruka…AHH," In one swift movement he grabbed her ass and began grinding her against him. Both of them were panting and moaning each other's names when all of a sudden they heard voices in the distance calling out. It was Ino…"Naruka? Gaara? Are you guys ok? Where are you? ," Ino yelled out. "SHIT! She's coming closer we have to stop," Naruka panted out staring at Gaara with lust filled eyes. Gaara knew they had to stop so he released her from his bruising grasp, as they struggled to get dressed as fast as they could. Right when they were both walking out of the shed, Ino had come out of the woods and in to the clearing. "THERE YOU BOTH ARE, UGH DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE?" Naruka chuckled nervously "W-w-well we took shelter in here to get away from the rain till it stopped," Ino stared at them both intently "Hmph…well get a move on we are going to celebrate your last night here with a big barbeque dinner." Ino grabbed Naruka and Gaara and began to drag them through the forest lecturing them the entire way to the restaurant.

_I woke up in my apartment wondering if what happened yesterday was a dream. I could still feel him all over my body …his scent… I could still hear his voice moaning in my ears. I'd have to leave quickly to be able to see him one last time at the gates. I had finished my last bowl of ramen with Iruka-sensei and made my way to the gates to say my goodbyes to everyone. After all the hugs and tears I turned around to see where Gaara was. I felt my stomach sink when I couldn't see him, but there he was off in the distance coming closer with Temari and Kankuro. Everyone was watching us…but I didn't care anymore my initial embarrassment had melted away as I walked closer to Gaara closing the gap between us hugging him tightly. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and hold me tighter as I held his hand tightly. I wanted this moment to last forever, but I knew I had to leave. I felt his lips close to my ear as he began to whisper "Promise me something…promise me that you'll come back to me to no matter what," "I promise…No matter what I'll come back to you" Tears began to slowly fill my eyes, I choked them back as much as I could so I could leave without making a huge scene. "I love you…" and with that I kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth and turned around and ran off to catch up with pervy sage. I know that my whole being itself had to focus now on training, but I couldn't help myself. There is a connection between me and Gaara that can never be broken no matter what. I just hope I can get strong enough in these three years so I can save Sasuke and protect Gaara from the Akatsuki…_


End file.
